


Don't Tease Me

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec One Shots (Canon Adjacent) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Edgeplay, M/M, Magic, New York Shadowhunter Institute, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Runes, Sex Magic, Teasing, Top Magnus Bane, incorrect quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Magnus leaned against the doorframe of the office of the Head of the New York Institute, staring unreservedly at his boyfriend’s ass as he was leaning over the front of his desk, hands atop it, completely absorbed in looking over the maps strewn there. Magnus had dropped by to see if Alexander had time to grab a bite to eat, but then got distracted when his hunger traveled just a bit further south than his stomach. A grin started to form at the corners of his mouth as an idea began to take shape in his depraved mind.*****Or the one where Magnus teases and Alec tries to keep up.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec One Shots (Canon Adjacent) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913680
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Don't Tease Me

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show and/or books have been repurposed for this fic.
> 
> Tiny spoiler from Season 1, Episode 11 and Season 2, Episode 10.

Magnus leaned against the doorframe of the office of the Head of the New York Institute, staring unreservedly at his boyfriend’s ass as he was leaning over the front of his desk, hands atop it, completely absorbed in looking over the maps strewn there. Magnus had dropped by to see if Alexander had time to grab a bite to eat but then got distracted when his hunger traveled just a bit further south than his stomach. A grin started to form at the corners of his mouth as an idea began to take shape in his depraved mind.

“Hello, darling,” he beamed gliding into the room, snapping his fingers, and waving his hand to shut and lock the door behind him.

Alec hummed happily at the sound of Magnus’ beautiful voice and the endearing term he used with him. When Magnus came around the desk and sat in Alec’s empty chair, now facing each other, Alec looked up and smiled.

“What are you working on?”

Alec’s smile faltered only slightly as he looked back down at the maps. “The Clave has got it in their heads that they need an updated map of all of the Vampire dens in the whole city. At the same time, we are updating our servers and can’t do it digitally.”

“How long does it take to update?” Magnus asked, truly interested in helping his boyfriend in any way he could.

“They’ll be back up and running in the morning. We’ll transfer our updated data then.” Alec looked back up at his warlock’s loving eyes, knowing that Magnus didn’t need to care about the Institute’s problems but so grateful that he was willing to listen anyway.

Magnus smiled his easy smile and patted his lap. “Then why don’t you take a little break and let me help you take your mind off your stress for a little bit.”

Alec sighed as he settled into the now-familiar shape of his boyfriend, once again glad he had had the arms of the chair removed weeks ago to make straddling his boyfriend that much easier. As he leaned down, Magnus leaned up to meet his lips in the middle. Oh, how he loved kissing this man. His lips were the perfect mix of hard and soft and sometimes he could swear Magnus was literally taking his breath away when they were connected.

Magnus’ lips departed from Alec’s to begin trailing down his jaw. Alec grinned, already knowing where Magnus was headed as he felt a nip at his ear. They both loved this position because it put Alec’s beautifully long, sensitive neck in great proximity to Magnus’ mouth. Even though Alec knew it was coming his breath still caught when Magnus found their spot on his neck, moaning into it as he began to suck a bit harder.

Alec’s brain was starting to get a bit foggy as he felt the stimulation at his neck, joined by one of Magnus’ hands beginning to rub from his knee to the inside of his thigh. Magnus was rewarded with a sustained moan when his other hand skimmed up Alec’s back and began to tug lightly at the hairs just at the base of Alec’s head. Magnus had loved discovering that not just the side of Alec’s neck was sensitive to his pleasure, but also the back, and took advantage of that knowledge now.

Magnus’ lips made their way back up to Alec’s. This time, he licked at Alec’s lips, pushing them open easily. Their tongues went to work for dominance, but Alec soon gave up, curious instead to see what kind of plans his boyfriend had in store for them next. When Magnus broke the kiss and pulled back, he had to bite his own lip to stop from reconnecting as Alec’s head moved forward searching out his lips again, eyes opening in slight desperation.

“Stand up, Alexander,” Magnus said, voice deep and husky with desire. “I want to see that gorgeous body of yours.”

Alec stood up as directed, loving when Magnus told him exactly what to do. Magnus stood up as well, his body centimeters away, but refusing to make contact just yet. Magnus reached up and began to unbutton Alec’s shirt, no wait, this was one of his own shirts that he had magically altered to fit Alec’s slightly longer frame and arms. Damn, his boyfriend was so hot.

Magnus was agonizingly slow for both of them as he painstakingly went to work on each button rather than just magicking their clothes away. Sometimes there was so much more pleasure that could be extracted in the waiting. Their breathing was labored and matched as Magnus finally got to the last button and Alec’s shirt dropped open. Magnus knew he had to keep his focus on the goal he still had in mind as his hands landed on Alec’s abs and he felt the shudder run through his Shadowhunter’s body from the contact.

“Oh, Alexander. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on in all my years.” His hands ever so slowly made their way up Alec’s torso, taking time for his fingers to reach out and trace the lines of his muscles but noticeably skipping Alec’s sensitive nipples. Alec groaned at the lack of contact but Magnus kept his hands rising, tickling lightly through Alec’s short chest hair, to the collar of Alec’s shirt pushing it over his strong shoulders. As he slowly pulled the shirt down Alec’s arms, he stopped for a minute so his arms were locked in place and used that moment to press his whole body against Alec, crushing Alec’s lips beneath his own and pushing Alec’s ass up against his desk.

After the waiting they had both endured, they moaned into each other’s mouths as they felt every point of contact. Chests. Hands. Thighs. Hips. Magnus couldn’t help himself as he ground his increasingly hardening erection right against Alec’s, pressing his ass even harder into the desk behind him.

“Fuck, Magnus” Alec exhaled.

“Is that what you really want, Alexander?” Magnus grinned. He had him right where he wanted him. Playing every note on his body perfectly. “Well, if that is what my boyfriend wants…” His hands let Alec’s shirt drop to the floor as they came back around, resting a few seconds at the snap of Alec’s jeans. He deftly flicked it open and they both stopped breathing as the only sound that filled the room was the zipper ever so slowly making its way down.

Alec cursed under his breath. He was dying going this slow. It felt like it took a whole minute just for Magnus to unzip his damn jeans. This was going to take forever and his cock was getting extremely uncomfortable in its current condition and location.

Magnus leaned in and whispered into Alec’s ear as his hand just barely reached into Alec’s now opened jeans and he heard the hitch in Alec’s breath when his fingers brushed his aching head. “Are you okay, Alexander? Do you need me to stop?”

“Fuck no!” Alec almost screamed. “I need _more_!”

“I see.” Magnus leaned back and did see. He saw everything as one hand took hold of Alec’s hardness and the other slid Alec’s pants and boxers down to his ankles in one fluid movement.

Alec moaned loudly at the warmth of Magnus’ hand and looked hungrily back into Magnus’ eyes. Alec was only slightly disappointed that Magnus’ glamour had not fallen yet, wishing to see his beautiful cat eyes. Was he not as excited as Alec was? How was Magnus still in so much control when Alec was quickly turning into jelly in his hands? Magnus was even still fully dressed!

Magnus grinned and winked at his boyfriend as he sank down to his knees. His hands rested on Alec’s hips, thumbs absentmindedly rubbing up and down the deep V of his Adonis belt on either side. He felt another shudder run through Alec’s body as he breathed a hot breath over the top of Alec’s twitching cock. He couldn’t quite help himself as he let the slightest bit of magic escape his fingertips and pulse through the body of the strong man standing above him. Standing in a position of power while actually not wielding an ounce of it.

Magnus would let himself have one taste, one swallow of the deliciousness in front of him. But he knew that if he took more than that, he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from going further, and that was not the plan for now. He took one hand and lifted Alec’s cock so he could lick the underside from the base to the tip. He let his tongue swirl around the head once, collecting the precum that had leaked out of the tip, rewarded by the deep groan above him as Alexander bit hard into his swollen bottom lip and grasped the edge of the desk behind him for support.

Magnus loved his boyfriend. And he loved his body just as much. Holding onto Alexander’s hips to make sure he couldn’t take over Magnus’ actions, he let his mouth sink down, refusing to gag as he took the entire length down his throat feeling Alec’s hand run through his hair and lightly hold on. How had he gotten so lucky? He didn’t know this kind of pure happiness existed. Let alone how he deserved it. He released his mouth reluctantly and stood back up. He kissed Alec hard, pushing his tongue back into Alec’s mouth and letting him taste himself off his tongue.

Magnus broke the kiss yet again and lifted 2 fingers to Alec’s mouth. “Suck” was all he needed to say and Alec was more than ready to obey as he took both fingers into his mouth greedily. Magnus could feel the pressure from Alec’s tongue and mouth on his fingers like they were actually on his cock and closed his eyes for just a moment to relish the pleasure. But then it was back to business and he let his fingers slip back out of Alec’s mouth, using his other hand on Alec’s hips to spin him around to now face the desk, careful to keep him from falling with his pants and boxers still around his ankles.

Magnus put one hand on the small of Alec’s back and applied pressure as his hand slid upward, forcing Alec’s torso down and his hands to swing up to support himself on the top of the desk. Magnus’ own cock twitched uncomfortably in his pants listening to the whimper that escaped Alec’s lips at this new position. “Use your words, Alexander. Tell me what you want. Tell me what you need.”

“I.. I want.. I need you in me. Your fingers. Your cock. Anything. Please, just fuck me.” Magnus beamed at these words. He wished he was looking at Alec’s face as he begged, but he had seen it before and could imagine it easily enough. He took his fingers that were still slick with Alec’s saliva down to Alec’s waiting hole. He teased at the entrance only for a moment, until he heard the whimper from Alec, and then pushed one finger in as far as he could.

“By the angel, Magnus!”

“Oh, I’m no angel, darling.”

“Fuck. Please, Magnus. Fuck me.” Magnus was only too happy to oblige and slowly pulled his finger out only to push it right back in. After a minute or two of this and enjoying the moans that did not stop coming out of his beautiful boyfriend, Magnus added the second finger, relishing the tightness as his ass stretched to accommodate the second digit.

“So beautiful,” Magnus sighed.

“Magnus, _please_ ,” Alec begged shakily. Magnus’ resolve was beginning to falter. Could he really follow through with his plan? Yes. He knew he would be rewarded later tonight and that that reward would more than makeup for what he would deprive them both of finishing here and now. He reluctantly pulled both fingers out.

With a snap of Magnus’ fingers, all of Alec’s clothes were back in place, Alec still trembling, his hands on his desk being the only thing still keeping him vertical.

“Ma.. Magnus?” He stuttered, watching through heavy lids as his warlock boyfriend strode away to the door.

“I just remembered why I came,” Magnus said, turning back to face his panting boyfriend. Magnus had his hand on the doorknob, a devilish smirk making its way onto his beautiful face. “Jace sent me a fire message practically begging for my experienced hands to help him with a delicate.. situation.”

With that, Magnus glided out the door, leaving it wide open, barely able to contain the chuckle in his chest as he heard Alec’s low moan as he knew his boyfriend was now picturing his warlock and his parabatai in any number of lewd scenarios. Something neither of them was actually into, but Magnus knew that when Alec was this turned on, pretty much anything could be used to add fuel to his fire.

Leaving Alexander in the same position as he found him but in an entirely different state felt so wicked. He couldn’t wait to see what Alec would have in store for him as soon as he got home tonight.

* * *

Magnus sat on their bed in only his robe trying to focus on the book in his hand. It was no use and he sighed. It was 3 a.m. and he hadn’t heard a peep from Alec since he had sauntered out of his office leaving him in quite an aroused state almost 15 hours ago.

Had he taken it too far bringing up Jace? He had been sure he was secure in their sexual teasings and that Alexander’s desires for his parabatai were quickly shifting to their proper brotherly place, but had he not waited long enough to introduce this particular kink to Alec? Had he reopened the wound in Alec’s heart? Or worse yet, had he just reminded this beautiful boy, now growing in confidence and Head of an Institute, that he had other options he could pursue? That if Magnus would leave him on the edge, maybe there was someone just down the hall who could help him finish what he had started. His heart dropped into his stomach as one of his larger fears was fully realized. Was his Alexander with Jace at this very moment?

Magnus was trying not to panic when he heard the key in the front door. He bolted upright in bed, books falling to the floor from where they had been resting on his legs. He had been so worried that he hadn’t felt him come through his wards into the building. Alexander was home and everything was okay, he thought as Jace strode confidently right into his bedroom. Wait.. Jace?

“Jace? What the hell are you doing in my bedroom? How do you have a key? Wait, where is Alexander? Is he alright??” Magnus jumped out of the bed, not caring that his loose robe was all that he had left on in preparation for his Shadowhunter to get home and ravish him or that it was loosening even further. The panic was quickly spreading back through his entire body, though it was now a wholly different kind of panic. Had they been on a mission? Was Alec hurt? Alexander had promised to text him before and after any mission for Magnus’ peace of mind.

“What? Oh no, Alec’s fine. He’s back at the Institute.” Jace said, an easy smile resting on his too beautiful of a face, hands gliding through his golden hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. “Though he did mention the blue balls you gave him this afternoon. A little cruel, don’t you think?”

Jace chuckled but Magnus was in no mood for Jace’s particular brand of humor right now. “Where exactly is Alexander? What is going on? A straight answer for once would be advised.”

“Are you sure a _straight_ answer is what you want from me, Magnus?” A strange glint passed over Jace’s eyes as they drifted down Magnus’ body and Magnus just stood dumbstruck not understanding Jace’s meaning.

“Alec’s blue balls weren’t the only thing he mentioned to me during our training session this evening.” Jace began to cross the room, slowly closing the distance between him and the still confused warlock. “He mentioned that you had promised me some special one-on-one time with these magical hands of yours.” At that, he was right in front of Magnus, picking up both of his hands, lacing his own fingers through Magnus’ easily and with his usual confidence. “I gotta say, I always wondered what you and Alec got up to at night leaving him so obviously satisfied. I think maybe this might be my chance to see for myself.”

What the fuck is happening? Magnus’ brain was reeling, trying to process what kind of alternate dimension he had fallen through and when that could have possibly happened.

“Jace, I think you misunderstand that I was just joking with my boyfriend. We tease each other from time to time to heighten our experiences, but we are both 100% committed to each other. Besides, even if I were not with Alexander, there is no part of me that has any desire to do anything of this nature with the likes of..” Magnus stopped when he felt his back bump against the wall. When had Jace done that? And how were his hands now pinned above his head by Jace’s?

“I’m not so sure about ‘no part of you’, Magnus” Jace breathed, keeping eye contact with Magnus as one of his hands snaked down and deftly pulled at the tie of Magnus’ robe, letting it fall the rest of the way open. They both slowly trailed their eyes down until they rested on Magnus’ still half-hard cock.

Magnus did not look up. He was about to explain that his arousal was there from expecting his _boyfriend_ to be home any minute. He was about to break his arms free of Jace’s grip. He was about to retie his robe and kick this jackass out of his bedroom. But he didn’t do any of those things because before he could, Jace’s lips were on his, heavy and dominating.

Okay, now Magnus was pissed. He broke his arms free and pushed Jace away with a firm shove, still noting the heated glint in his eye. What. The. Fuck.

“What’s wrong Magnus? I thought this is what you wanted?” There was something about that kiss that unnerved Magnus. Something not entirely unfamiliar. Then Magnus saw it. The slightest gleam from a recently activated rune on Jace’s forearm. The rune he now recognized after Alec had explained how Valentine had disguised himself as Michael Wayland and how Jace had disguised himself as Clary.

“Alexander, you son of a bitch,” he groaned. At that, Jace’s hand slipped into his pocket, pulled out a stele, and quickly deactivated the rune, revealing his true form, that of Magnus’ grinning boyfriend.

“What?” Alec chuckled. “Turn around is fair play.”

“Oh, I’ll show you fair play,” Magnus growled, “as soon as you turn around.” With that he pushed Alec hard onto the bed dropping down on top of him, pinning him down.

The grin immediately fell from Alec’s lips and his voice dropped to make sure there was no mistaking the urgency in his next words, “Take me, Magnus.”

Magnus also had no more patience for any further teasing tonight. He needed _his_ Shadowhunter, and he needed him now. He could tell by the sultry look in Alec’s eyes and the huskiness in the words he had just spoken that his Shadowhunter felt the same.

With a snap of his fingers, Alec’s clothes and Magnus’ robe disappeared, leaving them both naked save Magnus’ necklaces and rings. He knew how much they heightened the experience for Alec which, in turn, heightened his own experience as well.

Magnus snapped his fingers again, instantly lubing them and Alec’s ass. Alec reached up and grabbed the headboard quickly for support, knowing that this was going to be hard and fast. He felt one finger enter his ass, following quickly by a second and then a third. He tried to grind down on Magnus’ hand, not quite able to get the right leverage and also knowing that that wasn’t what he wanted. He needed Magnus in him completely.

“Magnus,” he said as strongly as he could manage to get his warlock’s attention. Magnus stopped, 3 fingers deep, and looked up at his panting boyfriend. “I need your cock. Right. Now.”

Magnus knew this was what they were both waiting for. He pulled his fingers out, pulled Alec’s thighs further apart, and placed himself at Alec’s quivering entrance. He looked right into Alec’s eyes. Alec’s pupils were so dilated that the color of his irises was practically nowhere to be found. Magnus’ cat eyes were on full display. They did not break their eye contact as Magnus slid all the way home. Yes, this was home. This is where they both knew they belonged. Where they always came back to. Magnus couldn’t believe he had doubted Alexander even for a second.

“Fuck!” They both exclaimed in unison. Magnus waited as patiently as he could for Alec to adjust to his size and let him know that he could start moving. It felt like an eternity, so he distracted himself by leaning forward and pressing his lips onto the lips of the man beneath him. He let his necklaces dangle into the hollow of Alec’s neck. He leaned on one arm as he let his other hand rub up and down Alec’s side, down and across his thigh so that he could feel the cold metal of his rings.

He was rewarded by feeling Alec’s groan reverberate up from his throat into his own lips. Magnus knew this was his cue to start moving. He started to pull out slowly. It took every ounce of control he had left to not just piston in and out hard right then and there. He knew they’d be there soon enough though, so he let it build. Let Alec continue to get used to the size filling him completely.

Alec began to grind his hips against Magnus, urging him further, faster. “Yes, Magnus. Fuck me. I need you to fuck me harder. Please! Fuck!” Magnus loved this man. Loved the filth spewing from his beautiful mouth. Loved how completely he trusted Magnus to let all of his guards down and feel every ounce of pleasure he had for him. He fucked into this man with abandon now. Taking and giving pleasure in equal measure.

He knew they were both getting close and knew how he wanted this to end. Magnus leaned forward back onto the one arm, placing his lips against Alec’s neck and Alec’s cock into his ring covered hand. At the added sensations, Alec could hold on no longer. Between the bites at his neck, the warm hand and cold metal against his cock, and Magnus’ cock hitting the bundle of nerves within him, he let go with a guttural moan.

Magnus felt the cock in his hand pulse and Alec’s ass tightened around his own cock as he felt Alec orgasm underneath him. It was too much for him and he bit down just a bit harder on Alec’s neck as he let his own release escape and shoot into Alec’s waiting ass. They grunted together as wave after wave pulsed through them both.

Magnus collapsed down on top of Alec, no longer able to hold himself up, relishing the warmth of Alec’s strong arms coming down from the headboard and wrapping around his back. They lie there like that for a bit, letting their breathing return to normal. Once it had, Alec slowly rolled Magnus onto his side and shivered a bit as Magnus slipped out of his ass. Magnus’ eyes were barely open and Alec knew he was too exhausted to remember to magically clean them up before they both drifted to sleep. He got up and padded down to the bathroom, retrieving a warm washcloth. He came back to the bed and wiped his own cum from off of Magnus’ stomach and cleaned Magnus’ cock as well. Alec returned one more time to the bathroom to wipe himself up and leave the washcloth to soak in the sink.

Alec returned to the bed and gently rolled Magnus over so that Magnus’ back was pulled up against his chest, intertwining their legs below and pulling the sheets up over them both. Before they both drifted off to sleep, Magnus couldn’t help himself and had to allow for just one more tease…

“So.. I take it you didn’t absolutely hate the idea of me and Jace having a little fun together?” And he grinned to himself as he heard the groan escape Alec’s lips and felt the twitch of Alec’s cock against his own ass. As they both drifted off to sleep, Magnus was very glad that tomorrow was Alexander’s day off.


End file.
